


After the Refuge

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, bit of PTSD, friends to lovers but it's after the fact, i dont really have a timeline but, she's been in the refuge for like a year ig??, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: Race practically breaks down the door to the lodging house after selling, face red with anger but eyes filled with worry.





	After the Refuge

"Where is she?"

Race practically breaks down the door to the lodging house after selling, face red with anger but eyes filled with worry. 

"'Ey, calm down," Albert steps up, placing a calming hand on Race's shoulder, "she's up on the rooftop with Crutchie. She's...she's okay, given the circumstances." 

"The hell do you means she's okay," Race spits, pushing Albert off of him, "she's the furtherest from okay. I needs t' see 'er."

"She doesn't want t' see you's," Jack's voice rings out over the murmurs of the others, the boy coming down the steps with his hands in his pockets, "she's ain't in the right state. She's with Crutch, she's in open air, just give 'er some time."

Race stares at Jack, something cold in his eyes, something challenging, and it almost makes Jack take a step back. Almost.

"You knows as well as I that what she needs right now is some time," Jack says, eyebrows furrowing, "let her come to you's, 'r else you's gonna make it worse."

Jack takes a step forward, leaning down to whisper into Race's ear.

"Don't make me's remind the fellas of how you was when you's got out."

Race deflates, suddenly grateful for the grip Albert has on his torso, and rests his gaze on the floor.

"She's okay?"

Jack purses his lips, choosing his words carefully. 

"She's alive," he finally says, "and we's gotta be grateful for that."

By this time many of the other boys had made their way into separate rooms, leaving only a few in the hall.

"Tell 'er I's 'ere," Race says, "tell 'er that when she's ready I'll see 'er."

Jack nods.

"That's a good idea Racer," he says, "get some rest, 'kay?"

Race nods, and lets Albert lead him to the room. He stops at the doorway, turning back to Jack.

"Sorry, f'r snappin' earlier," he says quietly, "I jus'...she's my best friend...I can't loose 'er again."

"You won't," Jack says, "she's out now, and we's ain't gonna let her go back. Now get some rest, we's gotta sell in the mornin'."

Race nods, and finally walks into the room.

"Make sure he stays in 'ere," Jack says to Albert, "I don't want 'im gettin' any ideas and tryna see 'er 'fore she's ready."

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on 'im," Albert nods, "everything...is everything gonna be okay, Jack?"

"As okay as it can be," Jack replies, "night Al."

Jack climbs back up the stairs, clearing his throat before he enters to announce his presence.

"How's our girl?" He whisper asks Crutchie, sitting down next to him.

Crutchie glances over at the girl, watching as she draws her knees to her chest with her eyes fixed on the skyline. 

"Quiet. Hasn't said much," Crutchie replies, "I's tried to help fix 'er up, but she said she could do it 'erself, so I's let 'er."

"Was it bad?"

"Not so bad on the outside," Crutchie says, "the inside's what's gonna take the longest t' heal. How's Racer?"

"Freaked out, wants t' see 'er," Jack says, "convinced 'im t' give 'er some time, but I dunno how long I's can hold 'im off."

Jack looks over at the girl, and he's suddenly flooded with memories of his time in the Refuge.

"She's been through hell," he says, "and it's up to 'er t' bring 'herself outta it. If she wants help we's can help her but...s'not our choice."

Crutchie nods.

"You need anythin', Sparks?" He asks gently.

The girl is silent, but Crutchie sees her shake her head.

"We's goin' to bed, don't be 'fraid t' wake us if you need us."

\---

"Jack?"

The boy stands in the doorway, twirling his hat in his hands, a nervous tick. 

"Racer? What's wrong?"

"I jus'..." he trails off, looking down, "I knows you said t' let 'er take her time but...it's been'a week, I jus' wanna see 'er, she's my best friend. Please."

"What the hell, it might help," Jack says, nodding, "come with me, but don't force 'er t' do anythin' she don't wanna do."

Race nods vigorously, and follows Jack up the stairs to the rooftop. His heart breaks as his gaze falls on the girl curled up in the corner.

"Hey'a Sparks," Jack says gently, "I's got Racer 'ere, he's been waitin' t' see you's. I'll leave you's alone, call me's if you need t'."

Race doesn't move until Jack leaves, but he doesn't miss the way she flinches when the door to the roof shuts loudly.

"Hey darlin'," he says quietly, taking the few steps over to her, "sorry I ain't come t' see you's earlier, but Jackie said I's should give you sometime."

She doesn't respond, and Race sits down next to her.

"He said you's healin', 'nd that the stuff on the inside'll take longer t' heal than the other stuff," he says, "I want you's to know that I's 'ere, for whateva you's need, 'n I's understand what you's goin' through."

Race sees tear fall from her eye, and, without thinking, reaches out to brush it away. 

As soon as his thumb hits her cheek she jerks away, pushing herself backwards until she hits the brick on the edge. 

"Please, please don't," she says, shaking her head, "'m sorry, I won't do it again, please, don't hurt me, please."

"I'm sorry," Race kneels in front of her, "s'okay, I ain't gonna hurt you's."

Race watches as the girl shakes her head, eyes wide yet unseeing. 

"P-please, I'm sorry," tears stream down her face, causing Race's heart to crack even further, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

Race is pretty sure he's never seen Crutchie move as fast as his did in his life, the boy practically skidding to his knees next to him.

"I-I di-"

Crutchie waves his explanation off, setting his crutch to the side.

"Just go."

"But I ju-"

"Go, Race," Crutchie's voice is deep and gruff, something Race hasn't ever heard from the boy before, "before you's make things worse."

Race goes to argue again, but watches as Crutchie sits in front of Sparks, holing out a gentle hand for her to take. She does, and Race all but jumps down the ladder. He rips his hat off of his head, stomping into the room.

"What's wrong?" Albert and Jack's voices mix together in concern, but Race just grumbles. 

He flops down onto his cot, placing his hat over his eyes in a way that lets everyone know he doesn't want to talk.

"I gotta go talk to Crutch," Jack says quietly, "keep an eye on 'im."

\---

"Racer, 'ey, Race," Jack's voice comes from the dark, Race squinting to make out the shape next to his bed, "I need ya help."

"Wha' wrong?"

"It's Sparks," the name makes Race sit up, almost hitting his head on the pole of the bunk above him, "she's in a fit, havin' a nightmare, but we's can't wake 'er up. We's need ya help."

"Whaddya need me's to do?" Race asks, scrambling out of bed and throwing his flannel on.

"Try'n coax 'er outta it," Jack says, " 'call 'er by 'er name, I's think it'll help."

Race almsot stops, stumbling over his words.

"I-I don't know-"

"I knows you know it," Jack's words stop the wheels spinning in his head, "'n I also knows you two's together as more than just friends. We's ain't gettin' into that now, jus' help her. She needs ya."

Race hears the whimpering before he sees her, the candle light illuminating the tear tracks on her face.

Race sits next to her, gently stroking the hair out of her face as he watches her eyes dart back and forth beneath the lids.

"Hey, hey sweetheart," he starts quietly, "it's me, it's Racer. You's havin' a nightmare, darlin', everythin' s'okay."

She opens her eyes, but even in the dim light Race can see they're scared and cloudy. She sits up, breath heavy as she scrambles to move away again. 

"Y/N, hey," he speaks gently, and the girl's eyes clear at the sound of her name, "hey, it's aight, it's jus' me, it's T-"

"T-tonio?" Her voice shakes, but it's still her.

Race nods and holds out a hand, the same way he'd seen Crutchie do two weeks ago, and she immediately throws her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm 'ere, s'okay," he whispers, combing his fingers through her hair to help her calm down, "I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you's anymore...I promise."

They sit in the quiet, her cries muffled by his shirt. He feels Jack and Crutchie watching them, but doesn't let that stop him as he plants a kiss to the top of her head.

"How long 'as I's been up 'ere?" She asks a few minutes later.

"'Bout three weeks," Race replies, "we's jus' been lettin' you's rest 'nd heal. Jack uh...Jack tol' me that you's worse than what he's seen 'fore, said you's reminded him of 'imself when he got out."

Her eyes water again, and she nuzzles her way further into his chest.

"Please don't leave," she whimpers.

Race shakes her head, and tightens his arms around her.

"I ain't neva gonna leave you's again, Y/N," he replies, "I promise. C'mon, let's getcha downstairs 'n onto a mattress."

Jack and Race help her down the ladder and onto Race's bed, her eyes closing almost as soon as she hits the pillow. 

"I'm sorry I's kept you's away from 'er for so long," Jack says, "I just...I was goin' offa what I need when I gots out, 'n I remember anytime anyone talked t' me I'd spiral. I didn't want 'er to go through that."

Race nods, scuffing his shoes against the floor. 

"I...I knows what you's said in the past, 'bout newsies seein' other newsies," he shove his hands in his pockets to hide his nerves, "I'm sorry we didn't tell ya, I know y-"

"Racer, it's fine," Jack cuts the rambling off, hint of a smile on his face, "honest, I's kinda knew it was goin' on 'fore she got locked up. I mostly jus' say that newsies shouldn't see other newsies cause I don't wanna deal with fellas gettin' jealous over girls," Jack smiles a bit, "but Sparks ain't never been anyone else's 'sides yours, even 'fore you's were actually together. 'N I think at this point it would be worse for me's t' get in the way of it, for you 'n especially for her."

"I," he stops, collecting his thoughts, "I love her, Jack. More than anythin' in the world."

Jack nods, and smiles wistfully.

"Then be with 'er," he says, clapping the boy on the shoulder, "take a day 'r two offa sellin' 'n make sure she's gonna be okay. I'll cover your costs."

Race doesn't respond, but pulls Jack into a hug for a few seconds. 

They part ways, Race climbing into bed beside the girl and wrapping his arms around her. 

"I'm scared to go to sleep," she whispers, and the boy's heart breaks.

"I'm right 'ere," he says, "I ain't goin' anywhere. You's safe, my love, 'n we's gonna get through this together."


End file.
